Jay Allan
(retired) | title = Captain | stationed = ''Artemis'' | occupation = Owner, All Good Things curio shop | rank = Commander (retired) | insignia1 = }} Jay Alexander Allan was a 1/2-human, 1/4-Vulcan, 1/4-Betazoid hybrid Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. After his retirement, he became the owner of All Good Things, a curio shop on Kal-Dixas. ( ) Early life Jason Alexander Allan was born in 2341 at Christopher's Landing, Titan. His father, Captain Thomas Allan was a Starfleet Intelligence officer, and his mother, Commander Linda Allan, was Chief Medical Officer aboard the . Both elder Allans were killed in 2348, and Jay went to live with his uncle and cousins on Betazed for a time. He returned to Titan in his early teens, living with family friend Jonathan Garrick. During that time, he befriended Brian Mallory. Starfleet Allan entered Starfleet Academy in 2358. Though he began a major in command and navigation, he switched tracks to security. Graduating with honors in 2362. He immediately enrolled in the Advanced Tactical Training Program. He finished the training in 2363 with the rank of lieutenant junior grade. His first space assignment was aboard the as a security officer. In 2364, he transferred to Starbase 74, and was promoted to full Lieutenant after a year. In 2367, he was assigned to the as security chief. During a Cardassian attack in 2369, the ship's captain and first officer were killed. Allan assumed command and defeated the Cardassians. Following that incident, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as executive officer aboard the . The ship was destroyed by a warp core breach in 2370. Afterwards, Jay was promoted to Commander in 2370, and posted to the as first officer. After the losses suffered during the second Borg incursion in 2373, Jay was reassigned as XO on the . Mere weeks after joining the crew, Jay led an away mission to track Changeling activity on a pre-first contact planet. During the mission, he was caught in an explosion; hit by shrapnel, he fell twenty meters, cracked open his skull, and died. The Explorer s chief medical officer was able to resuscitate him after thirteen minutes, but Jay had suffered irreparable brain damage, resulting in retrograde amnesia. He had lost all memory of the past fifteen years of his life. Rather than undergo extensive reeducation, and nonetheless be forced to move up through the ranks again, Jay accepted a medical discharge from Starfleet. New life Jay returned home to Titan, to see familiar surroundings again. But realizing he couldn't live in the past (whether it felt that way to him or not), he began contemplating his options. Accepting an invitation from his childhood friend Brian Mallory, he took the his father's ship, the ''Artemis'', and journeyed to Kal-Dixas. Reunited with Mallory at the colony, he bought the All Good Things curio shop. Retaining Brian as a pilot and field assistant, Jay used his interest in antiquities to help establish a new life for himself. He made frequent trips to historical sites around the sector, acquiring an extensive collection of artifacts. He also became romantically involved with Ralis Lan, secretary to Governor Edward Richmond. In early 2374, Jay received a cryptic message from someone he knew in his forgotten past. He left Kal-Dixas and journeyed to Ydaris Prime. When he arrived there, he was assaulted and drugged, and taken into a parallel universe. The denizens of that reality chose Jay because one of his ancestors, Lyta Allan, was the counterpart of a significant leader in their timeline, and devices left behind by an ancient race would respond to her DNA, or that of her descendants. Jay's telepathy was augmented by the alien devices, and their plan worked, though at great cost. The group of Rangers that Jay worked with gave their lives to return him home through a mix of Iconian and Vorlon technology. Only one Ranger, a Minbari called Durenn survived, and returned with Jay to his home timeline. Returning to Kal-Dixas, Jay bid goodbye to Durenn as he left to explore his new reality. Over the next few months, Jay became embroiled in Drake Mallory's war against the crimelord Yule. As part of the three-front strategy, when Yule declared his candidacy for the governorship, Jay likewise entered the election. The results were never declared, however, as the colony became a battleground of the Dominion War, with Starfleet engaging the Jem'Hadar and the Rihannsu Brotherhood in the Battle of Kal-Dixas. Jay Allan's activities after the battle remain unknown. Later life While the majority of his life since 2374 remains a mystery for now, it is known that Jay was still alive and well into the 2380s. After the destruction of Romulus and Remus in 2387, Jay became a central figure among a group of "concerned private citizens" that formed an "underground railroad" to get Romulan and Reman refugees across the Neutral Zone to safety. Among those he recruited to aid this cause were Brian Mallory and Dr. Edram Cale, a Bajoran archaeologist of Jay's acquaintance. These activities continued into the early 2390s, at least. (Leto Colony) Notes *The character of Jay Allan was created by Tim Morgan for the short-lived Epsilon Fleet's USS Explorer sim. He then migrated to Kal-Dixas Spaceport. Jay was taken out of that sim's storyline when Tim introduced Drake Mallory, but showed up in an unusual Babylon 5/''Star Trek'' crossover sim, only to return to Kal-Dixas after six months. After the Battle of Kal-Dixas storyline, real life pressures forced Tim to leave the online community for a time, and Jay has remained inactive since. *Parts of Jay's background were incorporated into the character of Timothy Sinclair in Star Trek: Pendragon. *In 2000, Jay Allan was due to appear in a sim called Star Trek: Army of Light, that unfortunately never materialized. *Jay's journey from the Explorer to the Babylon 5 timeline was novelized as Forgotten Destiny. *The character's name is a homage to several other characters, Jay Garrick and Barry Allen, two characters to bear the mantle of The Flash in DC Comics, and Zack Allan and Lyta Alexander from Babylon 5. The similarity to the actor is an unintentional and unfortunate coincidence. *In photomanipulations, Jay has been portrayed by several actors, including . The authoritative portrayal has never been firmly decided. Category:Kal-Dixas Spaceport